


I'm not sick.....I'm gonna Puke

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RVB Ships [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Food Poisoning, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - mainewash "i swear im not sick stop babying me im fine i promise no i dont want ginger ale i am FINE ---oh no im gonna puke"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not sick.....I'm gonna Puke

Maine pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked down at his boyfriend.

Wash laid on his back, groaning, holding his stomach with their blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon and his cat Epsilon on his back staring down at his sick human. Maine knew this would happen and he tried to tell Wash about it but, he refused to listen to him and he's now sick because of it.

They had been at a cook-out at York and Carolina’s house. Everyone was outside, the kids were playing, the pets were watching over the kids and the adults all talked together. York, who had been on the grill saw his twins, Eta and Iota, start to fight and he needed to break it up since Carolina was in the bathroom at the time. He had gone to **South Dakota** of all people and asked her to watch over the food. She had half-heartedly agreed.

While she washed the food, Maine could see she was starting to get increasingly frustrated since she didn't know if the food was done of if she was doing her job right. He had seen her look around to everyone else before she starting putting the under-cooked food on a large platter and went to serve it.

Everyone knew the food was under-cooked and no one ate it. They threw it over the fence or into the grass and just didn't digest it. Even Sigma didn't want to eat the food. So no one ate.

No one except Wash.

He had no clue that the food was undercooked and ate about 7 turkey legs and 1 pork-chop all on his own. Maine had tried to tell him but, he would not listen. And now, here he is. Sick with food poisoning.

Maine sighed and grabbed the 2 litter bottle of Ginger Ale from the night stand and tried to give it to Wash, who only rejected it again.

“I’m fine Maine. I don't need that....Oh No. I think I'm gonna puke.”

Without thinking about the cat on his back he launched himself from bed and ran to the conjoining bathroom. Maine ran in with him and fell to the ground with him and rubbed his back as he started to through up what little food he had in his stomach.

Wash coughed and spit out what of the rest of it he could, before he signed,

_“I don't think I can't talk. I threw up my voice.”_

Maine sighed. **“Maybe next time you'll listen to me.”**

_“That would be for the best if I did.”_


End file.
